O N Labbit Playlist
by Johnny Emm
Summary: Being one of my favorite writers and having written three of my favorite stories, it seems only fair her songs get a place for their own. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Paranoid

And so the Playlist for my favorite fan fiction writer begins. The first 3 songs I've already written, but I have three more songs in mind. Not to mention all he others I kno I'm gonna end up writing.

The story is "The New Pet in The Basement" by O. N. Labbit

To the tune of "Panic Switch" by Sliversun Pickups

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=AG8fugqFn9Q

* * *

Life

I don't understand my life

My mind

Is not doin' fine

I still

Sleep with open eyes

I'm so confused

From Bella and Edward's time

At first I only wanted to leave

But, now I can barley see

Every time that I'm in a crowded room

I think how no one else were toys

Should I see Bella or just avoid

I can't go to sleep

Cause I'm paranoid

Every time that I'm in a crowded room

I think how no one else were toys

Should I see Bella or just avoid

I can't go to sleep

Cause I'm para-

And I'll try

To keep my head tonight

No slips

For too long I have cried

Wanna burn my skin

Get back what once was mine

But Bella

Can not stay off of my mind

I did everything they told me to

But was it real or just a show

Every time that I'm in a crowded room

I think how no one else were toys

Should I see Bella or just avoid

I can't go to sleep

Cause I'm paranoid

Every time that I'm in a crowded room

I think how no one else were toys

Should I see Bella or just avoid

I can't go to sleep

Cause I'm para-

My sanity and reason are going away

My sanity and reason are going away

My sanity and reason are going away

My sanity and reason are going away

My sanity and reason are going away

Sanity and reason are going away

Sanity and reason are going away

Sanity and reason are floating and leaving

Every time that I'm in a crowded room

I think how no one else were toys

Should I see Bella or just avoid

I can't go to sleep

Cause I'm paranoid

Every time that I'm in a crowded room

I think how no one else were toys

Should I see Bella or just avoid

I can't go to sleep

Cause I'm para-


	2. Patchy Frost After Three

From a story about sex and misery (inside joke. you'll find out later) to one about sex and ROCK!

The story is The Girls in the Band by O.N. Labbit

To the tune of "Icky Thump" by The White Stripes

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=5roz5-wdjBg

* * *

Saw the girls in the band

'Came a fan

Understand

That they're more than a pretty show

Rocking bass

Thumping drums

And her voice

Makes me want

To hear their songs on the radio

Ren's dead

Affecting Alice's head

Lying sad

In her bed

But they don't know

Gonna give the job of singer to a girl

That's never held a microphone

Patchy Frost After Three

Can't believe

Had a gig

They were nervous but were ready to go

They went in Alice's room

She had a bottle of pills

Bloodshot stare

Almost dead

Lying there

On a watch

Day and night

They were terrified

That she'd suicide

Don't want her to die

Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no

Bitchy Indian

Got nothing better to do?

You shouldn't hate her just cause

She thinks that she loves you

You love her too

You know you do

Even Alice can see there's something between you two

Boyfriend Sam is to blame

For the pain

Pushed her down

On the ground

And didn't bother to help

Left for days

With just the bugs and the pain

Got up

And learned how to take care of herself


	3. This Love

Another song for a story about BDSM, but the song itself is NOT about BDSM. How does this happen twice, I don't know. But this song is about the good side of Edward in this story. However, I now know that this song is a load of shit. Oh well.

The story is The New Pet In the Basement by O.N. Labbit

To the tune of "This Love" by Maroon 5

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=3OKzyOC3nsk

* * *

Blinded by love, I didn't recognize

The sadness pooling in her eyes

Grew stronger but it passed me by

And then that night, she mentioned divorce

Surprised, I turned to the worst

I tried to fill her heart

This love has taken control of me

She said goodbye

But I had made her stay

Still, her heart is breaking in front of me

But what can I do

Cause I can't stand her going away

I tried my best to keep her satisfied

Brought her new pets every night

It worked for quite a bit of time

I played this love like it was just a game

She never did feel the same

I knew that this day would come

This love has taken control of me

She said goodbye

But I had made her stay

Still, her heart is breaking in front of me

But what can I do

Cause I can't stand her going away

I'll give you what you need

If you just stay with me

I know that this love can work out

All the pets I've tied up

Don't seem to be enough

Bella I'm asking you

Cause I'd do whatever you want me to

This love has taken control of me

She said goodbye

But I had made her stay

Still, her heart is breaking in front of me

But what can I do

Cause I can't stand her going away

This love has taken control of me

She said goodbye

But I had made her stay

Still, her heart is breaking in front of me

But what can I do

She said goodbye

But I had made her stay

This love has taken control of me

She said goodbye

But I had made her stay

Still, her heart is breaking in front of me

But what can I do

Cause I can't stand her going away

* * *

That's all for what I have written so far. Coming up: Puddle of Mudd, Jay-Z, and Weird Al Yakovic (Yes, I am an Al-aholic)


	4. He's Crazy

This is my third song for NPitB. I got the idea for this on my Christmas Vacation From Hell! So I guess it wasn't all bad.

To the tune of "She Hates Me" by Puddle of Mudd

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=i0i91UaSXl8

* * *

My husband knew I was gay

Said he loved me anyway

He was always there for me

Until I tried to leave

In a way I can't explain

Never thought it would turn out this way

It was that night I realized

All the problems with this guy

He's fucking crazy

Yeah

He's fucking crazy

La la la la

I tried to help

But I soon found out that it was useless

Cause he's too far gone

I agreed to go along with it

To this day, I regret it

He broke oh so many laws

He wouldn't stop, not even a pause

No

In a way I can't explain

Never thought it would turn out this way

It was that night I realized

All the problems with this guy

He's fucking crazy

Yeah

He's fucking crazy

La la la la

I tried to help

But I soon found out that it was useless

Cause he's too far gone

So I brought it to an end

Didn't wanna see him again

Now I'm trying to forget

Cause I'm in love with his last pet

He's fucking crazy

Yeah

He's fucking crazy

La la la la

I tried to help

But I soon found out that it was useless

Cause he's too far gone

La la la la la la la la la la

Yeah

La la la la la la la la la la

Yeah

But I soon found out that it was useless

He's fucking crazy


	5. Find Out

Another New Pet in the Basement song. Now that the story's over, I thought I should finish all of it's songs. But The Girls in the Band is ending soon too. And I still have no songs for Vampire Town. I really need to catch up.

To the tune of "Perfect" by Simple Plan

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=X60KwLs5Qpc

* * *

Please

Dad

Look at me

Can you just talk to me

Do you think this was part of my plan

And do you think I wanted this life

Being a sick criminal

And married to somebody I never loved

But all that is in my past now

I just wanted to start

New

I never thought that these would get back to you

Let's pretend that never was

Cause now, I'm different

But you saw it all

Even though it's over

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

But now it's too late

And I can't erase

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

I try to forget

All of the pain I caused Leah

Didn't know that Edward was taping us

Now a whack-job's after me

Trying to kill us both

But it feels like you don't care anymore

But all that is in my past now

I just wanted to start

New

I never thought that these would get back to you

I'm so shocked that he did this

I'm sorry for this

Cause you saw it all

Even though it's over

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

But now it's too late

And I can't erase

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

Nothing's gonna change the things that I did

And nothing's gonna change the love I feel

Please don't disown me

I don't think I can handle this

You'll never understand how I feel

But you saw it all

Even though it's over

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

But now it's too late

And I can't erase

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

But you saw it all

Even though it's over

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

But now it's too late

And I can't erase

I'm sorry you had to

Find out

* * *

If any Labbit fans are reading this, tell me what story I should have the next song be about.


	6. Leah

Another Pet song to commemorate the fan fiction assholes that made her take it down. This song is in the POV of Edward. And not the good type Edward from This Love. Oh no. This is the real deal Edward. Screwed up, messed up in the head Edward. Here ya go.

To the tune of "Polly" by Nirvana

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=Jmj7Z-ZElFg

* * *

Leah wants her freedom

I just stared and laughed at her

Said that she was mine now

Revenge for my anger

Tie you up

Keep you drugged

Payback for

What you've done

Now you're stuck with us

In this hell

Leave you here

By yourself

Whips and chains

Sex and pain

Hope you know

You can't go

Now you're stuck with us

In this hell

Leave you here

By yourself

Leah wants her freedom

The tears streaming down her face

She's pleading and she's begging

As if that'll help her case

Tie you up

Keep you drugged

Payback for

What you've done

Now you're stuck with us

In this hell

Leave you here

By yourself

Whips and chains

Sex and pain

Hope you know

You can't go

Now you're stuck with us

In this hell

Leave you here

By yourself

Leah says-

Leah says her cunt hurts

I know just what that means

She's attracted to me

I always knew that she wanted me

Tie you up

Keep you drugged

Payback for

What you've done

Now you're stuck with us

In this hell

Leave you here

By yourself

Whips and chains

Sex and pain

Hope you know

You can't go

Now you're stuck with us

In this hell

Leave you here

By yourself


	7. Joinin' the Band

Another song for Girls In the Band. As if the title didn't give it away. This song more has to do with the beginning, because I haven't read the last 4 chapters yet. :| Oh well, here it is.

To the tune of "Hitchin' A Ride" by Green Day

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=b6jtGjiDwIQ

* * *

Hey Leah, where ya going?

Can you take me with you?

Anything to leave this place

Please save me

You can leave me at the next town

Any old motel

Nothing can be worse than this

Let's go

Take me

Take me with you

Don't get the chicken soup

It makes you sick for days

I can't stay here much longer

Ha ha, no way

Family, haven't seen 'em in years

I've been abandoned

I'd gladly sing for you

Oh please take me

Take me with you

Mean old man

I can no longer stand

I'll leave my step dad and I'm joining the band

Family, haven't seen 'em in years

I've been abandoned

I'd gladly sing for you

Oh please

Go

Mean old man

I can no longer stand

I'll leave my step dad and I'm joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

(Get me out of here)

Joining the band

Please take me with you


End file.
